


lucky yakisoba bread

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [50]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fill, konbini are a wonderful place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: Yamamoto at the konbini with the last yakisoba bun.





	lucky yakisoba bread

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15213544#cmt15213544)
> 
> i'm still trying to figure out how to write yamamoto but i'll have u know i love the nekoma second years a lot and i love jpn convenience stores just as much,

Yamamoto is practically preening by the time they’re lining up for the cashier. Fukunaga hovers at his shoulder, carrying their drinks (Pocari for Yamamoto, green tea for Kenma, and lemonade for Fukunaga). Kenma trails after them with his DS out and game on.

“This has to be fate,” Yamamoto is saying. The cashier doesn’t even blink at the way Yamamoto presents his cash with a flourish. “Me, getting the last yakisoba bread.  _ And  _ with this bread, I’ve finally blacked out this sticker card!”

Fukunaga dutifully claps his hands. Kenma rolls his eyes.

Blinking sleep from her eyes, the cashier hands over the prize. It’s a stuffed Doraemon, big enough to need two hands to hold. There’s a zipper across its stomach where you can store your tiny trinkets if you so wished. Yamamoto is over the moon for it.

“Akane will love it!” he exclaims, holding the doll preciously. 

“I’m sure she will,” Kenma says.

Fukunaga just grins.

They exit the konbini together, the cashier’s bored “Please come again” chiming after them. Fukunaga has a hand on Kenma’s elbow to steer him away from any obstacles. Kenma gives him a little nod of thanks, and Fukunaga hums back. Yamamoto walks ahead of them, holding his hard-won prize under one arm and his extra-large yakisoba bread in the other.

Kenma doesn’t really know how he got roped into a shopping trip with these two, but Kuroo and the other third years are at some pre-graduation party-thing, and Kenma’s mother was determined to get him out of the house on the day off. Fukunaga and Yamamoto aren’t bad company. They let him fidget with his game and slow their footsteps to match his pace. They leave their conversation open for him to jump in when he wants, and they make sure he doesn’t wander off and gets lost. Kenma might even call them his friends. 

“It’s time,” Yamamoto announces. He’s wearing a wicked grin, the anticipatory one like when the ball is in the air and Kenma is casting a glance at him to judge the distance and power needed to send a perfect toss his way. He’s staring at the sandwich in his hands.

Fukunaga and Kenma stand by as Yamamoto rips the tape, releasing a satisfying sound as the plastic wrap crinkles open. The yakisoba is slightly squished, crumbs falling out, but it still looks pretty appetizing. If you were into that sort of thing, Kenma supposes. He has half a mind to turn back to his game, when Yamamoto, juggling the Doraemon doll and his drink and his food, accidentally rips the bag too hard, and they all watch in varying degrees of horror as the sandwich falls out of Yamamoto’s grasp and lands on the concrete with a faint  _ splat _ .

Silence.

Then, “Nooooo!” Yamamoto drops to his knees. “My lucky yakisoba bread...!”

Fukunaga reaches over and pats him on the shoulder. Yamamoto doesn't even react. He’s frozen like a marble statue, expression blankly devastated.

Kenma can’t help it. He snickers. He snickers into his hands, until it turns into giggles, until he’s doubled over and laughing, until his laughter is interrupted by a snort. 

Both Yamamoto and Fukunaga are staring at him now, eyes wide, sandwich forgotten. Kenma keeps laughing. Eventually, his friends join in, too.

(When Kuroo asks him how his day went later on, Kenma sends him a single photo: the tragic end of the last yakisoba bread, Yamamoto kneeling in front of it wearing a grimace and hands clasped together in prayer, Fukunaga behind him giving him bunny ears. It was a good day.)

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
